Perfect For You
by FlareForTheDramatic
Summary: What happens when a whisper-seeking pixie and a shy schoolboy collide.


* * *

**Author's Note: **I have always been a fan of this pairing and yet I personally haven't seen many fics about them. So, let's see how this is received. The title comes from the song from the musical, _Next To Normal_ called: _"Perfect For You." _I hope this is well received because I would love to write more of this pairing! R&R, please. :)

* * *

_Perfect For You. _

The wind slowly swept through the riverside sending the pages of Otto's book blowing passed where he had been reading. Otto sighed as he slowly glanced up and saw someone coming into view from where he was sitting. Instantly, Otto knew who this person was, for she always caught his eye whenever she was near. He slowly lost himself in the image of the girl making her way down the steep bank of the river seemingly looking around as if waiting for someone to be behind her. With each movement, the girl's two perfectly braided pig tails bounced from side to side almost like birds trying to free themselves from a cage. His dark brown eyes focused on her tiny petite frame as she came closer and closer with each step, causing his heart to race like the speed of light.

"O-Otto?" the petite girl's squeaky and yet adorable voice spoke as she smiled weakly at him. Thea gently played with the ends of her braids; a nervous habit that Mama had told her over and over was not lady like. Her soft green eyes took in the chubby boy's form slowly leading up from his mud laden shoes up to his light-brown hair was a curly brown mop, which made her smile widen and her cheeks flush.

Thea was all about the whisper and the gossipy nature of their small village, but there was one piece of the whispery gossip that would never leave the naturally loud-mouthed pixie's lips, not even her best friends knew this secret. While she had always been enamored with the truly radical Melchior Gabor, whom was so daring and bold in his defiance of all the adults in town, however deep down she had always harbored a crush for the shy, intelligent chubby son of the local post-master and his Church-invested wife.

"Y-Yes" he muttered slowly as the book he had in his lap been closed by another quick gust of wind completely losing his place once more. Slowly, she drew closer to him and he swore he could hear his heart out loud beating ever so rapidly. "What are you doing here alone?" she asked taking a seat near him, but leaving enough space between them so that she wasn't mooning over his dreamy dark eyes and chubby cheeks from close up.

"Well, I-I decided to stop and sit by the river awhile because Mama is once again hard at work on another one of the Church's many functions." Otto said with a soft sigh as he knew no matter how busy his mother was, she's always worry about her kostbarer kleiner Junge as she liked to call him. However, he was nearly fifteen and surely not her "precious small boy" anymore, for he was growing into a young man faster than surely Frau Lammermeier would have liked.

"Oh. Mama said that she hopes the spring solstice service is better than the one we had for winter." Thea said recalling how her Mama had went on and on about how obnoxious Frau Lammermeier was in her constant pursuit for the best of the best with her many church events. Otto sighed nodding his head in agreement as their eyes met briefly before both of them tore their eyes way, with a slight hesitation to not.

"And what brings you here?" he asked perplexed why she would go so out of the way from heading home to stop by the stream. "Oh. I-I was suppose to wait for Wendla, Martha and Anna." Thea said softly as she found herself once again gazing over his features as he had turned his attention back to the book in his lap attempting to find his place, but failing miserably. Thea's smile widened as she noticed the completely frustrated and yet adorable look on Otto's face as he fought to find his placement in the book. His eyes glanced up quickly, causing hers to glance around as she noticed something lying nearby which made her heart slowly break. "Oh no." she said softly as she moved closer to the bank of the river and scooped up something into her hands that Otto couldn't see. "What is it?" he said drawing closer to her, abandoning the mission to find his placement to see what Thea was fussing with.

"Look." Thea said opening her hands to show Otto a small butterfly, perhaps the first to find its way into the area as winter was on the mend and spring was slowly rising like a phoenix from the ashes. The butterfly was life-less and still as it laid flatly in her hands as their eyes peered down at it wondering what had become of such a lovely creature. "Poor thing..." Thea whimpered as she felt her eyes slowly filled with tears for whenever something died, even something as small as a butterfly, Thea felt sorry for the family it must have left behind. "D-Don't cry, Thea." Otto said gently reaching out and touching her cheek to keep her from crying. The moment his hand touched her cheek, she looked up from the butterfly and their eyes met and it seemed as if the entire riverside was moving at the pace of a snail, almost frozen but not quite. The feeling of his hand on her cheek made her flush deeply but she didn't pull away for it felt right, if not perfect. "I-I-I." he stammered as he tried to say something comforting but was failing for he was completely at a loss for words as he was now face to face with her soft green eyed gaze.

"Thea! Thea! Where are you?" called a female voice through the brush nearby, which startled both of them causing Thea to drop the butterfly back into the grass, losing it in the brownish-green grass around them. "I-I-I.. I have to go." He said grasping his books and dashing off before anyone could see them together like they had been.

"B-But I-I" she whimpered as she heard someone call her once again, which caused her to turn to see her three best friends standing a few feet from her. Thea shook off the feeling, trying to focus once again but clinging to the look in Otto's eyes and the feeling of his hand on her cheek, His touch lingered as she gently placed her hand on where his hand had once been. "Thea?" Wendla's voice said finally breaking the lingering spell that Otto had left her with. "Oh... Hi. I-I didn't see you guys there." She said turning attempting to act as though what she had just felt hadn't happened. "You know what the whisper is..." her voice trailed off as she led the girls down the river bank gossiping about Greta von den berg and her up coming nuptials to a certain forest inspector.


End file.
